Sans doute un rêve éveillé
by kalea chan
Summary: Loup-garou, pauvre et vivant dans un village reculé...Non, Remus Lupin ne peut être admis nulle part...Pourtant...Il aimerait bien...Il a tout essayé...Le dernier collège qu'il a tenté : Poudlard. Mais ça ne marchera pas, il en est persuadé. Et si...?


**Chapitre 1 : Lettre tant attendue**

- Rem's ! Rem's ! Cria une gamine, perturbant soudain le silence matinal de son petit village de campagne.

Elle tambourina de toutes ses forces sur une porte de bois brut en continuant à s'époumoner. Des bruits se firent entendre dans la maison, et, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant apparaître une grande femme élancée aux doux yeux gris et au visage fin, encadré par de soyeux cheveux d'un blond cendré et coupés aux épaules. Un sourire illumina le fin visage lorsqu'elle reconnut la visiteuse.

- Bonjour, Lumine...Tu es bien matinale, dis-moi...Tout va bien ? Je suis désolée, mais Remus dort encore, je crois...

- Ho...Heu...Bonjour ! Heu...-elle hésita un peu- Est-ce que je pourrai quand même le voir ? C'est important pour lui... -Elle sortit de sa poche une enveloppe un peu froissée et cachetée d'un sceau qui représentait un magistral "P" entouré de quatre animaux- C'est la réponse !

Le visage jusque-là souriant de la femme s'assombrit un peu et elle pâlit. Se forçant à reprendre constance, elle regarda Lumine l'air un peu inquiète.

- Entre, finit-elle par souffler en s'écartant pour la laisser passer, et refermer la porte derrière elle. Remus ! Appela-t-elle du bas de l'escalier, vers la porte fermée de la chambre de son fils. C'est pour toi mon chéri ! Important !

Mais rien ne se passa. La mère haussa les épaules.

- Vas-y, dit-elle à la fille brune qui attendait. Il est sûrement un peu fatigué...- A cause de la pleine lune, ajouta-t-elle en pensée pour elle-même.

Avec un sourire ravi, Lumine s'élança joyeusement dans les escaliers, sans prendre garde, derrière elle, à la mère au regard inquiet, chargé d'appréhension.

Poussant un peu la porte de la chambre de son ami, elle chuchota :

- Rem's ?

- Mmh...

Le grognement de protestation de son ami encore à moitié endormi la fit rire doucement.

- réveille-toi, grinchon ! dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Ouais...Grommela Remus en se frottant les yeux. C'est quo...Quoo...Quooaaa ? demanda-t-il dans un bâillement.

- Un truc que tu attends avec impatience !

- Que la lune redevienne normale...Marmonna Remus dans sa barbe.

- Hein ?

- Nan, rien... -Il se releva sur les coudes, à présent réveillé- Alors, c'est quoi ?

Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Lumine lui montra la lettre et ne tarda pas à la lui arracher des mains avec une vigueur surprenante.

Et puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était montée, sa curiosité l'abandonna subitement, et sa main retomba lourdement sur la couette.

- Rem's ? S'inquiéta Lumine. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Remus soupira, passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux blond cendré hérités de sa mère. Il regarda quelques instants son amie sans la voir, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Mais...Protesta Lumine sans comprendre. Enfin, tu attendais cette lettre depuis si longtemps...

- Oui, mais là...Je ne sais pas si...

- Alors mon chéri ?

La voix de sa mère, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le coupa dans sa phrase. Elle semblait calme, mais les tapotements nerveux de ses doigts sur le chambranle trahissaient sa nervosité. Et pourtant...Ses yeux...Enflammés d'une lueur d'espoir... Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette lettre comme cela... Sans quitter sa mère des yeux, Remus leva lentement vers elle la lettre toujours cachetée.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Demanda la femme avec douceur.

Sans répondre, Remus fixait un point entre les yeux de sa mère. Au son de la voix de celle-ci, il sembla s'éveiller un peu, et secoua la tête pour chasser ses rêveries, mais ses yeux la fixaient maintenant d'un air totalement perdu, presqu'implorant. La mère sourit gentiment, et vint s'assoir sur le lit, face à son fils. Elle lui caressa la joue d'une main, avec un regard encourageant. Remus se mordilla les lèvres, et finit par sourire un peu tristement. L'enveloppe se déchira dans ses mains alors que ses doigts commençaient à la tirailler, et une lettre écrite à l'encre verte fut bientôt visible. Fermant les yeux, il inspira un bon coup, et la sortit lentement. Il la déplia en tremblant.

"Cher monsieur Lupin,

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous disposez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école...De...Poudlard..."

- YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUHHHOUUUU ! Hurla Remus, ne pouvant finir sa lecture. Je suis admis !

- Génial !

- Ho Remus...Je suis si contente...

L'euphorie fut totale dans la petite chambre du pauvre village, tous se serrant les uns contre les autres joyeusement, alors que la mère pleurait de larmes d'émotion. "Mon chéri..." répétait-elle "Je suis si fière...Si heureuse pour toi...C'est tellement magnifique et inespéré"

- On va fêter ça dignement ! annonça la mère avec un large sourire, essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil gauche. Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'un gâteau aux framboises, mon chéri ?

- Maman...Murmura alors Remus, soudainement plus grave. Je t'assure que...

Mais sa mère le bâillonna d'une main, et il ne put finir.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Remus Junior Lupin ! Cette fête, je veux la faire, et je la ferai, que tu le veuilles ou non, factures trop lourdes ou non ! -elle s'adoucit un peu- Tu ne vas pas me refuser la joie de te faire plaisir, quand même ?

Le garçon soupira.

- Non, mais...

- Alors, framboises ? trancha la mère.

Remus hocha la tête sans grande conviction.

- Parfait !

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, un autre sur celui de Lumine, et partit en chantonnant allègrement une vieille chanson régionale. Remus secoua la tête en souriant.

- Elle est incroyable...Murmura-t-il avec un sourire affectueux.

- Oui...

Lumine regardait Remus avec un mélange de joie et de chagrin qui étonna le jeune garçon.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- C'est loin, Poudlard ? Tu as dit l'autre jour que si tu y allais tu reviendrais que pour les vacances de noel et d'été...

Remus haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait rien. C'était quelque part dans le Nord de l'Angleterre, lui semblait-il. Il se leva et rangea doucement la lettre dans un tiroir de sa commode.

- Tu ne veux pas lire le reste ? Interrogea Lumine. Il y a plein d'autres feuilles...

- Je...Heu...Je regarderai plus tard, balbutia-il, gêné. Je suis tellement heureux de...-il mis quelques temps avant de pouvoir continuer- d'être admis...Jamais je n'aurais imaginé...Je veux faire...Une chose à la fois...

- Comme tu veux...

J'aimerais bien...Aller me promener un peu, ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de changer définitivement de sujet. J'ai besoin d'air... C'est tellement extraordinaire...

Bien qu'un peu dubitative, son amie hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Oui ! C'est vraiment bien...Mais...Je ne comprends vraiment pas ces écoles que tu as choisies...Enfin...

- Oui ? l'encouragea Remus malgré le terrain qui devenait glissant, alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison dans la légère brume matinale.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, Rem's, mais...ça me fait bizarre...

Mal à l'aise, Remus se tortilla un peu sur lui-même, le lointain soleil rougeoyant étant soudain devenu d'un intérêt absolument démentiel.

- Je ne te cache rien...Protesta-t-il faiblement, sur un ton peu convaincu.

L'air peiné, Lumine baissa la tête.

- Ne me dis pas ça, Rem's, je le sais...Tu caches des trucs...Tu as...Un comportement vraiment étrange parfois...Je sais...Que tu as un secret...Je ne veux pas savoir quoi...Si tu ne m'en parle pas, il doit y avoir une raison, mais s'il te plaît, ne me mens pas en disant que tu ne caches rien...

Vaincu, Remus finit par hocher la tête.

- Depuis quand tu sais ?

Son amie haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas. Quelques mois. Je voulais juste t'en parler...Avant que tu partes...Te dire que je savais...Mais...Je t'en veux pas. Voilà.

Remus stoppa net, l'air désemparé. Que faire ? C'était son amie...Mais il ne pouvait pas... Merlin que c'était dur...

- Je suis tellement désolé...Murmura-t-il maladroitement. Je voudrais bien...Pouvoir te dire...Mais...

- Laisse tomber, Rem's...Dit-elle plus joyeusement. C'est rien. -Puis elle sembla soudainement penser à quelque chose. Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...Comme je pars chez mes grands-parents le mois prochain, c'est à dire dans trois jour, ben...Je veux te le donner maintenant.

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit objet que Remus eut tout d'abord du mal à identifier. Lorsque son amie ouvrit la main, il vit une petite pierre noire ronde et polie, avec un trou dans lequel était passée une lanière de cuir.

- On dit que ça porte chance...murmura-t-elle. Alors...J'ai pensé à toi...J'avais trouvé ce galet il y a deux semaines...Je me suis dit...Qu'il te plairait peut-être...

Remus eut un beau sourire.

- Tu as raison, il me plaît...Dit-il doucement, alors qu'elle lui glissait le galet dans la main. Merci...

Un bisou sur la joue fit rougir la jeune fille et elle se mit soudain à trouver ses chaussures fichtrement intéressantes.

- Je t'en prie...C'est...Mon cadeau de félicitations. -elle releva la tête- J'espère que tu t'y plairas, au moins, dans cette école ! lança-t-elle avec un regard enflammé.

Remus regarda un instant son caillou froid avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup Lum...

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, la jeune fille avait disparu.


End file.
